PlayStation Home
PlayStation Home (auch vermarktet und bezeichnet als Home) ist eine virtuelle 3D Social Gaming Plattform von Sony Computer Entertainment London Studio für die PlayStation 3 auf dem PlayStation Network entwickelt. Es ist zugänglich auf der PS3 XMB. Die Mitgliedschaft ist gratis und erfordert ein PSN-Konto. Start ist in der Entwicklung seit Anfang 2005 und begann eine öffentliche Beta-Test am 11. Dezember 2008 eingetragen. Startseite ermöglicht es Benutzern, eine benutzerdefinierte avatar, die realistisch gepflegt werden zu erstellen. Benutzer können ihre persönlichen Avatars Wohnung mit Standard schmücken, gekauft, gewonnen oder Gegenstände. Benutzer können in der gesamten Welt, die Startseite häufig von Sony und seinen Partnern wird aktualisiert reisen. Die öffentlichen Bereiche sind für die Anzeige, Unterhaltung, Werbung, oder für die Vernetzung gemacht. Home verfügt über viele Einzel-und Multi-Player-Mini-Spiele. Benutzer können für Shop oder gewinnen neue Objekte zur individuellen avatar oder Wohnungen. Startseite primären Formen der Werbung gehören Räume selbst, Bildschirme, Poster und Mini-Spiele. Startseite beherbergt eine Vielzahl von Veranstaltungen, die von Siegerehrung Ereignisse Ereignisse unterhaltsam reichen. Nach der Installation kann der Anwender entscheiden, wie viel Speicherplatz auf der Festplatte zu reservieren sie wollen nach Hause.thumb|PlayStation Home Logo in 2011 Geschichte Startseite hieß ursprünglich 'Hub', und begann als ein 2D-Online-Lobby für die PlayStation 2 Spiel, The Getaway: Black Monday. Allerdings war die Online-userbase für die PlayStation 2 zu schmal und das Projekt wurde bald zum PSN für die PS3 portiert. Phil Harrison, der damalige Präsident von Sony Computer Entertainment Worldwide Studios, gefiel die Idee, eine virtuelle 3D-Community Drehscheibe für PlayStation-Spieler, und übertragen das Projekt auf PlayStation Home werden. In einem 2007 Keynote Phil Harrison verwendete Begriff " Game 3.0 ", um die Dienstleistung zu beschreiben. Start seit der Einführung der PSN war spekuliert worden, und Sony hatte Interesse an einem solchen Service geäußert, speziell Trophäen (bekannt zum Zeitpunkt als "Ansprüche") für First-Party-Titel. PlayStation Home, als ein Merkmal, war zum ersten Mal öffentlich erwähnt in einem Interview mit dem NG-Gamer. Dies wurde später von Kotaku beschrieben und schließlich durch NG-Gamer bestätigt. Es wurde offiziell von Phil Harrison am 7. März 2007 angekündigt, während seiner Keynote auf von 2007 Game Developers Conference und wurde ursprünglich für eine globale öffentliche Release im Oktober 2007 geplant. Start verzögert wurde und erweitert mehrere Male vor der Freigabe zunächst. Die Einladungen zur Closed Beta wurden die Gewinner von einer wöchentlichen Warhawk Online-Gaming-Veranstaltung angeboten. Im Juli 2008 wurden weitere Einladungen zu einigen gesendet Startseite XMB Theme Downloader in Japan und Nordamerika. SCEE und SCEHK tat das gleiche, aber ohne Freigabe einer Startseite XMB Thema. Benutzer, die mehr als HK $ 60 oder SG 12 $ wert von Inhalten in einem einzigen gekauft Transaktion über das PlayStation Store vom 29. August bis 12. September 2008 eingeladen waren. Im November 2008 lud SCEA jährlichen Qore Abonnenten. Nach größeren Version 1.0, Einladungen wurden verschickt weltweit. Die Open-Beta-Test begann am 11. Dezember 2008. Im März 2009 wurde ein Spiel, das ARG beliebt erwiesen durch nDreams für Haus freigegeben, betitelt Xi, dass beteiligt Rätsel und Intrigen. Im Juni 2009 berichtete Peter Edwards, Director of Home für SCEE, dass die Zahl der Nutzer 7 Millionen überschritten werden und dass 80% der Nutzer sind männlich im Alter von 18-35. Bei TGS 2009 Kaz Hirai bekannt, dass Start heruntergeladen wurde um 8 Millionen Nutzer. Jack Buser, Director of Home für SCEA, erklärte, dass der Name des "Beta" wurde nicht entfernt werden. In einem Interview mit Eurogamer Peter Edwards am 24. Juli 2009, Edwards kommentierte, dass der Dienst nicht mehr Beta, wenn es "stellt eine Art endgültige Qualität." Am 14. Oktober 2009, Jack Buser kommentierte, dass "die Vision der Startseite hat sich weiterentwickelt." Er sagte, dass ursprünglich, sie bauten Startseite als "soziales Netzwerk für Gamer", aber es ist jetzt in einer entwickelten "Spiele-Plattform, in erster Linie." Am 17. Dezember 2009 veröffentlichte seine erste in SCEA-Home Massively Multiplayer Online Game, produziert speziell für Heim, Sodium. Es ist eine Reihe von Spielen, wobei die erste Sodium One. Im Februar 2010 wurden E-Mails aus, um einige wenige ausgewählte PlayStation Home Mitglieder und forderte sie auf in einer neuen privaten Beta-Test für den Dienst zugesandt. Diese Beta-Test war für Rückfragen auf bestimmte Änderungen durch die Home-Community vorgeschlagen. Die erste globale öffentliche Raum wurde am 10. Juni 2010 veröffentlicht, so dass alle Benutzer aus den asiatischen, europäischen, japanischen und nordamerikanischen Häuser, in einem Raum zusammen. Der Raum war die "Globale FevaArena Pitch Area", die der FIFA WM 2010 gewidmet war. Dieser Raum erlaubt alle Heim Nutzer an Veranstaltungen, Mini-Spielen teilnehmen, und feiern die FIFA WM 2010. Im Juni 2010 veröffentlichte Sony eine virtuelle Nachbildung der E3 2010 stand in allen Versionen von Startseite. Die virtuelle E3 Stand, leicht modifiziert, kehrte im folgenden Jahr mit Previews von sieben verschiedenen Spiele und die PlayStation Vita (mit virtuellen Belohnungen für Anschauen der Videos sowie eine Demo eines neuen PlayStation Home Spiel "Scribble Shooter"). Darüber hinaus wurde Sonys E3-Pressekonferenz gestreamt in PlayStation Home Live in einem speziellen virtuellen Theater, sowie andere Live-Interviews, die in der Woche vom E3 2011 aufgetreten ist. Die E3 virtuellen Messestand kehrte wieder zur E3 2012 mit Previews von 12 Spiele sowie eine virtuelle Avatar von Christina Lee (Host von PSN-Pulse) präsentiert ein besonderes E3 Quest for alle 12 Spiele mit Belohnungen. Abschließen der Quest gewährt Zugang zum VIP-Bereich Vorschau kommenden PlayStation Home Spiele und Inhalte, einschließlich der anstehenden MMORG Mercia sowie Hell Fire Games bevorstehende Start Tycoon. Am 20. April 2011 Start veröffentlicht Version 1.50, die dramatisch verbessert die Physik und Grafik-Engines Sodium 2:. Velocity Projekt wurde ebenfalls veröffentlicht. Im November 2011 brachte ein neues Hub eine Vielzahl von Spielen, einschließlich Zähne von Lazy 8 Studios. The Hub auch featured eine neue Aktivität Vorstand und ein neues User Generated Content Ereignisse System. Rund um den Hub sind nun Ortsteile auf Spiel-Genres Basis, um die Nutzer Lust und Laune. Benutzer können auch jetzt beobachten Filme in voller Länge kostenlos als Versuch von Crackle über Loot. Die Filme sind auf allen Loot Entertainment on Demand (EOD) Bildschirme. thumb|PlayStation Arcade Logo in der PS VitaPlayStation Home Arcade 'PlayStation Home Arcade '''ist ein entwickelt für ''PlayStation Vita. In diesem Spiel kann man nur Arcade spielen, weil es ''PlayStaion Home + Arcade = nur für Arcade ''z.B. Bowling kann man auch spielen bescheid u.s.w